


Dadception

by Uniko



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Actual OT3 Family, Forrest Ophelia and Nina as siblings, Imagine the amount of dad jokes from having 3 WHOLE DADS, M/M, Multi, OT3, Who is their other father??? no one ever knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniko/pseuds/Uniko
Summary: 'It was the butt of many jokes in their family but the fact of the matter was this.They didn’t know who their other father was.'Or that one fic in which Leo, Niles, and Odin decide to have kids together and all is well. Except while its fairly obvious Forrest is Leo's, Nina is Niles', and Ophelia is Odin's their other father is well... not very obvious at all.





	Dadception

**Author's Note:**

> Hand wavy magic explanation on why they can have two biological fathers lol. If people are actually interested I might write more in this verse if I get inspiration of people give me prompts.

It was the butt of many jokes in their family but the fact of the matter was this.

 

They didn’t know who their other father was.

 

Sure their one father was rather obvious if you dug deep enough. For example Forrest’s curls were crazy bordering on untamable. These style of curls were very common in the Nohrian royal family's blood line and thus they decided that Forrest might just be Leo’s biological son.

 

For Eponine, or rather Nina as she preferred to be called these days, her darker skin tone was a dead giveaway as to whose child she was. Her smirk and the way her eyes glinted in dark amusement when she got her way also pointed to Niles being her father. 

 

Ophelia was rather different. Odin had claimed her as his biological daughter as soon as he saw her, or rather the mark that adorned her body. With her birth he was finally forced to spill his past to his lovers. It didn't help that growing up she was the spitting image of her grandmother Lissa.

 

Trying to find out their other parent was like pulling teeth. At first they were so sure that Forrest was also Niles after all he had pale white like hair. But them Odin had chimed in with a, “Well, you know? My father also had white hair…”

 

Ophelia too had pale white hair and could have been any of the other twos. ( “Just like the bright Stars that shine for us in our greatest hour of need!” she would chirp in a vain like manner when ever anyone complimented her on her hair color. Nina would just roll her eyes at her younger sister.) Nina with her blond hair could have been Odin  _ or _ Leos. It was all very frustrating.

 

When asked curiously by Camilla why they didn't just use a spell and test whose child they really were Leo would just scoff.

 

“It’s fun to guess but does it really matter? We are all a family anyway and they are all our children regardless of who both parents are.”

 

And it was true. The three didn't just have two parents they had three. (Something Nina loved to rub in Siegbert’s face after all he only had TWO parents. Forrest would just try and pull his younger sister away from their older cousin apologizing profusely.)

 

With Leo they had the somewhat serious parent who they called Dad. At first Leo was uncomfortable with the level of femininity Forrest possessed but Niles had quickly snapped him out of it after all he knew the struggle with one's sexuality and he he would be damned if his son wasn't supported in every way. Leo had apologized to Forrest and they had been really close ever since.

 

Niles was the fun parent that let them get away with about anything that they called Papa. Surprisingly Niles was a pretty good parent and knew when just to be a parent when it counted. When Nina was younger she was very much a daddy’s girl and loved Niles very much. But something changed down the line and now she doesn’t much like being around him. (She could scream that she hated him all she wanted but Niles knew she loved him deep down and let her have her space knowing she’ll come around eventually.)

 

Odin was, surprisingly, the strict parent who took their safety too seriously at times. They affectionately call him Daddy. Under all the pretty prose and dramatic statements Odin makes he really does care about them a lot. Ophelia picked up a lot her mannerisms from him which makes everyone else groan but then look at her in amusement and open affection. Sometimes Odin will get a really serious look on his face as he stares at all three of them as they openly bicker about something. When asked about it one time by Niles Odin just sighed before wistfully stating that he was happy that they were able to have the childhood of peace that Odin and his friends never were able to.

 

Niles was puzzled but seemed to understand greatly. After all he would never want his daughters and son to ever live on the streets like he did. Just imagining so made his blood boil in a way it never did before.

 

This little family of theirs was a dream come true to Niles. He never imagined that he would ever find love and have a family with anyone like they did now when he was younger.

 

When ever he said as much in front of his lovers they would frown before enveloping him in a giant hug. (And if the kids walked into the room at that point and saw the group hug and joined it well. [Niles cried. Of course he did. Leo still teased him about it to this day.])

 

They were all happy. Sure they didn’t know who their other father was but did it really matter when they had two other dads?

**Author's Note:**

> If you are curious actual second fathers are these.
> 
> Forrest - Niles
> 
> Nina - Odin
> 
> Ophelia - Leo


End file.
